


With You

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [25]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Episode: s01e02, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 113 - Keeping Cool</p><p>----</p><p>Stephen isn't expecting Nick to be there when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

The washcloth is damp, but warm, on his forehead, and that's what wakes him. Bleary eyes fight to open; the light hurts too much. His body aches, his head throbs, and his skin feels like it's on fire.   
  
"What...?" he manages to choke out; it feels like the words are scalding his raw throat. The washcloth recedes; he hears water; then gloriously cool dampness on his skin. A straw slides past his parched lips, and he sucks greedily, the water soothing his burning throat.   
  
"It's all right, Stephen," he hears Nick's voice say, cutting through the feverish haze. "I'm here."


End file.
